Pieces Left Behind
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot set after KH 3D. Something was missing. No matter how hard Lea tried, he could not make his heart relinquish the memories...but he knew they were there nonetheless. He had forgotten something important about his time as Axel. She...was a constant reminder of that. Slight Axel/Xion.


**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BY TETSUYA NOMURA OR MYSTERY OF YOU BY RED, WRITTEN BY ROB GRAVES, JASON MCARTHUR, ANTHONY ARMSTRONG, AND JASEN RAUCH, SUNG BY MICHAEL BARNES**

**And now after that LOOOONG disclaimer…Hi XD! This is a songfic that takes place after KH 3D. It's a little different than my usual songfics in that it only has lyrics at the beginning and end of each section in the fic. As a side note, anything in italics is either lyrics, a dream, or a flashback. Also, I'm operating on the assumption that Lea doesn't completely remember Xion but recalls some of her since he remembers the promise he made to her. Xion is not actually in this fic, but it is still kind of Akushi friendship. Anyways, please enjoy :D!**

**X**

_You always said we'd meet again_

_You always said you'd be here_

_You touch the deepest part of me_

_The places I could not save_

_Just tell me why I'm so dark inside…_

_The sunset was simply stunning. Warm rays of garnet and gold light danced across the horizon as far as the eye could see. It was as if the sky were a painting…and the people beneath it were the exceedingly fortunate viewers. Of course…it was always like this. Every day, the sleepy world of Twilight Town was subject to the iridescent sight. Every day…Axel received its pleasures._

_ He rested at his usual perch on the clock tower. One leg was drawn up to rest on the concrete edge while the other dangled over the monumental expanse of space below. It was fortunate that he did not suffer from vertigo. Of course…he thought with a slight smirk…even if he had…he wasn't sure that it would have affected his love of this place._

_ The redhead closed his eyes. He relished the heat of the sun…cooled by a pleasantly chilly breeze. It blew through his mane of blood-colored spikes and made the silver chains attached to his inky cloak jingle as they clanked against each other. When the wind ceased, his serpent eyes fluttered open. He was once again struck with the awe-inspiring sight of a cheery, brick town bathed in the crimson light of the setting sun._

_ Axel wasn't sure why his favorite hangout was so dear to him now as opposed to when he had first begun spending his time there as a new member of Organization XIII. Youthful laughter reached his ears…and he smiled. Scratch his last thought…he did indeed know the reason. _

_ Leaning his head on his thin forearm, Axel glanced to his left. Perched on the ledge beside him…was Number XIII…Roxas. The boy's azure eyes sparkled in the light of the setting sun. His messy, golden hair practically glowed in its light. Like his elder companion, he clutched a Sea Salt ice cream bar in his hand. It was dripping onto his glove…but he was too engrossed in the sunset to notice._

_ Alerted by some unseen force, Roxas slowly turned to look at the redhead. He gave an enigmatic smile…and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Axel knew what it was without asking for an elaboration. He had heard it here…in this place…countless times before._

_ "I got it memorized…" he said. "…I will bring you back."_

_ His lips pulled into his trademark, cocky grin. Roxas grinned back…and…so did she. She poked her head around the Keyblade Master's black-clad form to look at Axel. Her layered raven hair danced on the wind, its blackness made to look glossy beneath such intense light. When she smiled…her sapphire eyes glittered like the gems they so resembled. In spite of her dark clothing and hair…she WAS light. It flowed throughout her petite form and radiated from her sweet smile._

_ Axel could only stare in helpless wonder at that angelic face. It was so familiar and painfully dear to his heart…yet completely foreign to his mind. He knew her…the very core of his being knew her…and not because she looked like Kairi and Namine. She was her own individual with her own degree of importance to his heart…but he could not for the life of him recall who she was. _

_ There were parts of Axel's memory…parts in which he could not remember how he had gotten from point A to point B. Some things…just did not make sense. Major gaps clouded his mind, preventing him from uncovering any truths that might be there. The only clue he had…was the girl. She was the strongest thing from those missing memories. But…why were they missing in the first place? What had she to do with it?_

_ Suddenly…the peaceful quiet of the world…began to be disrupted. A soft murmuring filled Axel's ears…indiscernible at first…but gradually growing louder. He knew the voice. It was the mystery girl's voice…so similar to Kairi's…yet different. The jumbled words poured into his brain, feeling far too familiar to be anything other than remembered statements._

_ "We'll always be together…even if we're part. Right? Don't worry, Axel, we got your hokey speech memorized."_

_ "I want to be…with you two. What would it take for me to be like you?"_

_ "I'm so sorry…please, let me go…"_

_ "Please, Axel you have to let me go…or else…look."_

_ The redhead's eyes wandered to the ground so many yards below him. An uneasy feeling twisted his stomach as the murmuring grew louder…faster…jumbled together._

_ "I'm remembering things, Axel…things about my past….I have dreams every night…Axel, you're in them…Or else what, they'll turn me into a Dusk? You can't fool me, Axel! We've met before! Right here in this castle!"_

_ Axel's shoulders heaved up and down. He clamped his hands over his ears, his heart pounding. The sound thudded in his head…but was not enough to block out the girl's voice…growing more desperate…more upset. The words combined together until they were no longer distinguishable from each other. They formed an unintelligible white noise that made him claw at his head, gritting his teeth as he strove to make it stop._

_ Pain shot throughout the pyro's skull. He gasped as that same pain ricocheted into his chest. It traveled down into his heart…and unleashed a volley of emotions. Pain…sorrow…anguish…helplessness…frustration…loss…regret…fear. They gathered within his core and wove into a single, terrifying force that threatened to tear his being apart from the inside out. He stood, gasping, still dragging his gloved fingers across his skull. Stop…make it stop…it couldn't…wouldn't…stop._

_ A sound that was between a cry and a gasp escaped the redhead's lips. He tried to stagger backward onto the clock tower…but something would not let him. Instead…he fell forward…and plummeted toward the hard ground below…just as Roxas had done…just as SHE had done. _

Lea sat up with a strained yelp. His heart was racing, threatening to burst from his chest. Sweat slicked his entire form and his breath came out in short, uncontrolled gasps. Blinking rapidly, he glanced around. He was in his room…his simple, almost cell-like room in Radiant Garden's castle. Sunlight streamed through his bedside window, illuminating the forest green tile floors, amber piping, and grey metal walls. A desk rested against one of the walls, a small bookshelf against another. The white sheets of his bed lay crumpled on the floor. Apparently, the redhead had thrown them off in his sleep.

Taking deep breaths, Lea leaned against the wall into which his bed was situated. He pressed his sweaty forehead to the cool metal, striving to lower his temperature. He had seen that partially wondrous, partially nightmarish vision in his sleep so many times before. Lea thought he would be used to it by now…but apparently he wasn't. His heart still thudded as hard as it always did…and his inner power still threatened to set his bed on fire.

"Another dream about her…" Lea muttered, closing his eyes as he pictured the strange female's face in his mind. He had no clue who she was… he wielded only fragments of clues left behind…and he knew that he would not get a decent night's sleep until he found out. His eyes snapped open again.

"Well…time to get this show on the road," Lea resolved and swung his long legs out of bed.

_Somewhere I will find_

_All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind_

_In your mystery_

_Somewhere I will see_

_All you've taken from me_

_All you've kept deep inside_

_In the mystery of you_

_The mystery of you…_

X

_It's obvious you understand_

_The blood that's on my hands_

_I'm paralyzed I can't escape_

_Until I see your face_

_You're all I know…_

Lea barely paid attention to the others as they talked in Ansem's old study. He slumped in the plush swiveling chair at the desk of Radiant Garden's former lord, facing toward one of the walls. The redhead had mounted a target on the wall next to the large portrait of Xehanort that still lay on the floor. He tossed darts at it, not caring about the annoying thumping sound they made while the guards convened. It may annoy them…but it helped him think.

"Did Cid speak to you about his new upgrade for town security yet, Dilan?" Aeleus inquired, hovering in the doorway to the castle corridors. His massive form could scarcely fit in the small space.

The dark-haired guard nodded as he typed in a security code to enter the lab. As humans, he and his partner both wore the militarily neat uniforms of the Royal Guard. Rather than his out of control locks, Dilan now had his ebony hair pulled back with a leather tie. In spite of that…he looked as savage and deadly as always. He still possessed those piercing violet eyes…and would forever speak with that dangerous, silky voice.

Deep down, Lea knew the man wasn't evil. Still, he avoided him like the plague. They hadn't exactly gotten along…either in Lea's childhood or Axel's existence as a Nobody. Even now, Lea hoped that the black cloth of his coat would help in blend out of sight into the dark fabric covering the chair upon which he sat.

"He still has a few adjustments to make," Dilan replied in that silver-tongued tone. "He warned the Guard to be present outside the castle while he has the current system shut off…just in case."

The pyro's eyes narrowed. He threw another dart. It stuck nicely in the target's center, making a loud popping noise as it did so.

"Yes…" Aeleaus murmured, shooting Lea an annoyed look. "We'll need the extra security with…everything that's happening."

"In addition, Merlin has been researching spells to protect the town…" Dilan continued. His gaze turned toward the former Number VIII, waxing irritated. "Are you listening, Lea?"

"Darkness, destruction of the multiverse, Xehanort takeover, same old song and dance," Lea responded, a little sharply. He was only half-listening…because he had heard this conversation so many times before. He had it memorized. No matter how many diverse ways they put the situation…it still made the same difference. It grated on his nerves. Of course…maybe he was just irritable because of his unpleasant night's sleep.

As Lea's gaze returned to his sport…it caught that of Ienzo. The youngest apprentice was lying on his back, repairing the underside of some complex-looking contraption. His usual lab coat lay neatly folded on Ansem's desk, the wearer having removed it while he was sprawled on the floor. His underclothes consisted of black jeans, and a gunmetal grey shirt with a v-neck. He wore dark, comfortable-looking shoes which could traverse the entire seemingly endless castle without making his feet sore. Truly, the outfit looked like an older version of what he had worn as a child…but then again, Ienzo had never been one to like change. He preferred it when everything went exactly according to plan.

This being said…he noticed most every change that occurred around him. Although his steel grey hair covered half of his face…almost nothing went unnoticed by the illusion master's gunmetal eyes. This was true on all other occasions…and it was true now. Ienzo's toned arms, strained by the manual labor of his repair work, halted. His eyes…were now fixed on the supposedly nonchalant redhead…studying him.

A wave of discomfort washed over Lea. Ienzo knew enough about him to hear the edge in his usually light tone. He quickly turned his gaze away, his reflex movement when lying. Swiveling the chair around, he fixed his eyes on the former Number V.

"Oh, by the way, Even, I think one of your butt-ugly Martians is loose in the castle again." Lea announced, hoping to repel the unwanted attention.

The blonde-haired scientist, who was scrawling out a ridiculously long equation on one of the room's multiple white boards, dropped his pen in shock. Emerald eyes as wide as the pyro's pizza cut chakrams, Even whipped around toward the door.

"Confound it all! Not Experiment # 72…" he trailed off upon remembering they were not in Castle Oblivion anymore.

Face flushing with anger and embarrassment, the scientist smoothed out a few nonexistent wrinkles in his pristine coat. He gave Lea a glare that was as cold as his element of choice. "Very funny…taking advantage of our still-recuperating minds. Not all of us have adjusted to being suddenly thrown back into our human lives…the majority of which is YOUR fault…Axel."

"Let bygones be bygones, am I right?"

The redhead turned his chair back around. A smirk played on his lips…but it was mostly for show. The truth was…he did not like to be reminded of his past deeds as Axel. It stung his conscious now that he had a fully functional heart. Furthermore…it reminded him of the jumbled mess of words at the end of his nightmares…and that girl's frantic-sounding voice. It was clear that she knew more about him…perhaps more than Roxas had…maybe she was even aware of the blood on his hands.

Rolling their eyes in exasperation at the ice and fire wielders' exchange, the two guards departed into the halls. Even stared at Lea, almost visibly steaming…but Lea purposefully ignored him. He continued to throw darts at the target.

"Why do you have that thing in here?" the scientist snapped.

"Why not?" was the pyro's careless response.

Even scowled in disgust, but decided to drop it. He went back to writing various letters, numbers, and mathematic symbols on his white board. Lea could hear him muttering something about insufferable urchins with no respect for their elders. The truth was…he had brought in the dart board to take out his frustration. His training with Merlin had been cancelled as everyone was working on new security measures for Radiant Garden…therefore, beating up dummies and burning magical furniture to a crisp was not an option today. The only thing keeping Lea from tearing his hair out…was being occupied by flinging sharp objects at a circular board.

Even with the distraction, however…Lea's rebellious mind refused to shut off completely. A troubling thought crept into his brain every now and then. A scowl formed on his lips and he accidentally added a bit of fire to one of the darts. It burned in his grip, leaving only the metal skeleton behind. Sighing, Lea tossed it in a nearby trash can. He hated this feeling…this utter helplessness. He wanted to so something about it…but he didn't know what.

Thinking this, the redhead lost control of his last dart. It landed in the side of Xehanort's monumental portrait instead of the target. Lea scowled and dragged his reluctant body out of its chair. He plucked the dart from the canvas. Then…he stared at the man it portrayed. He was young…perhaps around Lea's age with long silver hair that flowed down his back. Amber eyes stared into the distance, looking intelligent…and harboring an unimaginable lust for power. Dressed in the familiar white lab coat of Ansem's apprentices, though…he looked innocent. One would never guess that he could very well be the downfall of the multiverse. It was sickening to know that such a villain…had been living on his world all along.

"Why do you guys keep this thing around?" Lea demanded, looking at the giant painting with disdain.

Even glanced sideways at him. He smirked, not even taking his pen from the board as he spoke. "We keep it there to remind us who we are fighting and what is at stake. It boosts morale…keeps us serious about the current situation at hand, unlike YOU."

Lea's heart flared with anger. If only they knew. He didn't need a giant portrait of some guy's face to remind him. He had the new weapon, the sting of childhood memories, and the constant nightmares branding it into his brain. The Keyblade…Isa…and that girl. Fingers curling into fists, Lea glared at Even.

"I AM taking this seriously." He added under his breath. "More than you could ever understand…"

Even continued his work, apparently not having heard the last part of Lea's statement. Ienzo, on the other hand…had. Placing his tools gingerly on the floor, the former Number VI got to his feet. He studied Lea with those piercing silver eyes. Lea tried to ignore him, returning to the chair. He whirled it around and swung his feet up on the table. A few utensils dropped to the floor…but he didn't care. He resorted to examining his gloved fingernails as if they were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

Ienzo made his quiet way over to the table. He retrieved his folded lab coat…then frowned at the pyro's elevated boots. "This desk is an object used for writing important papers, conducting meetings, and performing delicate experimentation," he said in his soft but firm voice. "It is NOT a foot rest."

"S'not my fault you guys don't have proper seating in here," Lea replied nonchalantly. He still didn't look up…and prayed that Ienzo hadn't noticed his lying quirk.

The youngest apprentice's eyes burned into him for a long moment. Then…he folded his arms over his chest and matter-of-factly stated, "Something is bothering you."

Lea's heart lurched…but he raised his eyebrows as if it were the most ridiculous notion he'd ever heard. "Now why would you say something like that?" he asked, still not looking up.

"Because you are refusing to make eye contact, something you always do when you are lying."

Lea cursed mentally. Well, there went his so-called secrecy. He sighed and swung his legs off the desk. Getting out of the chair, he proceeded to pace back and forth like a caged tiger. Anxiety surged through his body like an electrical current.

Ienzo's eyes watched him moving back and forth. "I am right then. What is it that plagues your mind?"

Lea crossed his arms over his chest as he paced. His expression darkened. He had not planned on telling anyone about his visions…and now that he had to, he wasn't quite sure how to explain them without sounding like a madman. Finally, he halted at a book shelf. His peridot eyes scanned each titled spine, focusing on anything except the methodical eyes surveying him.

"I keep having…dreams…" the pyro eventually ground out.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Ienzo tilt his head. "What kind of dreams?"

Lea sighed, bracing both hands on the shelf. His body grew tense with agitation. "I don't know, just…dreams. Bad dreams…well…they start out good…but turn bad."

Ienzo clutched his elbow with one hand, his other going to stroke over his mouth. That was the idiosyncrasy he always utilized when he was thinking intently about something. "Describe them to me," he ordered.

Lea's teeth gritted. His fingers clutched the shelf so hard that he was certain the wood would splinter. Hanging his head low, the redhead wracked his brain for an explanation. He had tried so hard NOT to think about the dreams...now that he had to, he was having difficulty.

"Well…it starts out with me on the Twilight Town clock tower," he began slowly. "Roxas is there…I tell him that I remember my promise…and then…I see this girl."

"Girl?" the silver-haired youth raised his brows. "Do you know her?"

"No…" Lea shook his head, staring at the floor. "…and yes. I can't recall her name or who she is…but I keep seeing instances of her in my mind. They feel too…too familiar to be anything other than memories. But…I still have no clue who she is…and I have no idea why I've forgotten her."

He released the shelf and stood upright. He supposed…that was as good a description as any…especially for someone who hated talking deeply about himself. Lea ran a hand over his hair, facing Ienzo. The young man appeared to be thinking hard. His dark eyes narrowed.

Dying to make the situation lighter, Lea gave a goofy grin and folded his arms behind his head. "So, doc, what's the verdict?" he asked, faking a carelessness he did not truly feel.

Ienzo's gaze was distant as he thought. "Dreams…and memories…" he blinked with a conclusion. "It is possible…if this girl truly exists…then something might have removed her completely from this dimension. You cannot remember her because there is no 'her' to remember."

Lea's smile faded and his arms lowered. His heart twisted. If that were true…then did that mean… "Is she…gone then?"

"Doubtful."

The redhead growled. Ienzo had this maddening habit of creating long, complicated explanations…then giving short answers when the receiver had a question. Glimpsing the pyro's aggravation, said scientist added, "If she had simply perished, she would be in the afterlife, a realm that is within our plane of understanding. Instead…she exists in a dominion which we cannot comprehend. Therefore…she has departed from your mind."

That…he understood...perhaps a bit too well. Stunned, Lea bent his head. He stared with wide eyes at the floor. Did that mean…it was hopeless? He would never remember who she was…and what happened to her?

"Your heart, however, is a different matter."

The red-haired youth's head snapped up. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

Ienzo turned his attention to tidying up the desk that Lea had cluttered with his feet. He spoke with a calm expression, as if what he was saying were common knowledge to everyone.

"Remember the situation with Namine? Just because a person cannot remember something does not mean that it is gone. The memories are buried in the deepest recesses of your heart…so deep that they are out of reach."

The redhead's mind flashed back to Castle Oblivion. He recalled those words he had said to Sora… "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts, that they're out of reach." At the time, he had meant the words as a hook to draw the young Keyblade Wielder deeper into the citadel. He had never bothered to consider their validity.

Lea's hand rose to graze gingerly over his chest. His heart beat against his fingertips. "…What do I do then?"

Ienzo shrugged. "Every heart is different. Only you can find a way to make yours relinquish its darkest secrets."

"Yes, indeed," remarked Even. He finally finished his mile-long problem and turned toward the young men. He gave a slightly unpleasant smile in the redhead's direction. "You can search for that way in the library…and make yourself useful at the same time by re-shelving the books."

"Wha…?" Lea shot him an incredulous look.

Even shrugged with fake innocence. "Your lesson with Merlin has been postponed, has it not? Thus, you have a lot of time on your hands. You may as well spend it doing something productive."

The blonde scientist smiled wryly. Lea stared at him for a moment. He was tempted to complain or give a smart aleck response…but he was still shaken by the information he had just received. Plus, Even had a point. Perhaps he WOULD find something among those thousands of books.

Shrugging, Lea headed for the door.

_Somewhere I will find _

_All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind_

_In your mystery_

_Somewhere I will see_

_All you've taken from me_

_All you've kept deep inside_

_In the mystery of you_

_The mystery of you_…

X

_You're all I know…_

_You're all I know…_

_Don't go…_

_Don't go…_

"Geez, how many books can they cram into a SINGLE collection…" Lea muttered, sliding the last volume of the "Anatomy of the Heart" series onto its shelf.

He stepped back, nodding at the neat row of leather-bound pages in satisfaction. It was a short-lived sensation. Glancing at the massive pile of books remaining on the table, he knew he still had quite a bit of work to do.

One of the few elements of the Radiant Garden castle that had survived the Heartless invasion was its enormous library. It was one of the largest areas of the building…and one of the most beautiful. The same forest green tile in the redhead's room covered the floor, save for the staircase. Constructed from a reddish wood, it curved upward, leading to the upper level of the hall of books. Its elegant engravings seemed to glow from light streaming through the wall of stained glass windows alongside which it rested.

Beneath the staircase, sat a quaint reading area. It included a desk and a small chair. Sufficient light from the windows allowed for long hours of daytime research…and that was precisely what the scientists had been doing for the past few weeks. There was clear proof their continuous activity. Books lay scattered on every available surface in the normally neat library…and now Lea had been tasked with putting them away.

The truth was…he didn't entirely mind. Just as Even had said…it would probably help him uncover the truth of his latest mystery. Returning to the desk, Lea gathered a towering armful of journals written by Xehanort. There was no possible way he could carry them all at once…but he didn't care. He was barely paying attention as he walked to their respective shelf.

Eyes narrowing, Lea strove to picture the girl's face in his mind. He saw her fair, doll-like face…her azure eyes…and her obsidian locks. He couldn't afford to forget her. She was the only thing he knew for certain about his hazy past. He would not let her go.

Thinking all this, the pyro didn't bother to keep an eye on his leaning tower of books. Consequently, a third of them toppled to the floor, nearly tripping him in the process. Lea growled in irritation. He set down the rest of the books, and picked up one that had fallen open on the floor.

Lea studied the cover. It was a sandy color, no different than the other volumes…but this one struck him. Feeling hypnotized, Lea flipped to the first page. His brows furrowed. He ran his gloved fingers over the page. Part of it tore away from the spine. This was a book that had been exposed to hot, humid weather for a long period of time…weather that Radiant Garden did not have.

Heart thudding, Lea turned his gaze to the words written on the page. Each letter was formed in neat, precise handwriting, making it easy to read…and easy to understand.

"Entry #!..." the youth murmured, standing upright. "…This world is blessed with remarkable beauty. The cerulean ocean fills the air with a crisp, salty breeze…the wildlife is vibrant and thriving…and the people are all content. However…to the heart seeking freedom…this island is a prison, surrounded by water."

Lea's pensive frown deepened. Something about this sounded…reminiscent. He paced, turning to the next page…and the next group of entries. Upon scanning the page…he quickly realized why it had seemed so familiar. The next paragraphs were classification of unique elements of the world. One of those…was the Paopou Fruit.

"This is about Sora's home…" Lea muttered. Destiny Islands…the place he had always loved to visit but did not often get the chance to do so.

Lea absently flipped to another page. He started to close the book…but froze when he glimpsed a sketch. Drawn in pencil, it depicted a strange-looking seashell…one that was strikingly familiar. The redhead's eyes bore into the picture. He knew that shell…and not because he had seen it when he kidnapped Kairi.

Lea closed his eyes, thinking. Where had he seen it? It did not hail from Twilight Town. The only other place he could imagine was the Castle that Never Was…and Organization members kept very few sentimental items. The only charms he had were the WINNER stick Roxas had given him…and…

Lea's eyes flew open. His heart skipped a beat. The journal slipped from his fingers, rejoining the others scattered on the floor. That was it…he knew where he had seen that shell before. He had to see it again…now.

Paying no regard to the mess he had just made, the redhead focused his powers into a warphole. The others had been nagging him to stop using darkness for transportation…but this was an emergency. Materializing in the living quarters of the castle, he took off in a dead run down the long corridor. He was glad that he had the place memorized. He didn't have time to get lost in its labyrinth-like halls.

As Lea ran, his mind flashed back to a particularly striking memory…one that had been with him since he left Organization XIII. His booted feet pounded into the hard floor, making several turns down connecting corridors…but his brain was lost in the recollection.

_He was standing…Axel was standing at the large window in his grey metal prison of a room in the Castle that Never Was. His entire body was wracked with pain…both physical and mental. That agony was further intensified by the object he held in his hand. It was a popsicle stick imprinted with the word, "WINNER". Normally, receiving such a prize would have been great. Today…it was like rubbing salt in an already aching wound. Roxas had left him the stick…right before he left the Orgnization. _

_ Insides writhing, Number VIII stared emptily out at Kingdom Hearts. The heart-shaped moon's pallid light washed over his face…but it provided neither warmth nor comfort. If anything…it inspired a sensation within his hollow core that was dangerously close to anger. Kingdom Hearts was supposed to restore everything he had lost. Instead…it had taken away what little he had left._

_ Sighing shakily, Axel dropped his chin. His eyes landed on the pale windowsill…and he froze. There was another object resting on the ledge, right where the envelope had been. Apparently, he hadn't seen it beneath the paper. _

_ Frowning in confusion, Axel set down the stick and grasped the other trinket. He ran his fingers over its seamed surface, examining the item from all angles. It was a seashell…one unlike any he'd seen before. Composed of a creamy white color, it looked very similar to a scallop, save for the small star-like shape at its narrow end. _

_ The pyro's serpent eyes studied the shell for a long moment. He had no idea who had left it for him. It wouldn't have been Roxas. The boy could have easily fit it inside the envelope with the WINNER stick. Certainly, Saix wouldn't have dropped it off. So who…?_

_ He didn't know…but he stuck it in the envelope along with the stick. Something was telling him…that he should hang onto it. _

Lea had never been so relieved about one of his actions during his Nobody career. He had kept the shell…and he still had it. Finally, the door to his bedroom came into view. He skidded to a halt, his feet sliding the rest of the distance on the slick floor.

Caring not whether he disturbed anyone, Lea slammed his door open. He rushed to the small nightstand at his bedside. He then pulled open its lone drawer…and reached for the envelope that lay inside. He had possessed it for over a year now. It surface was crumpled and off-white from the various ordeals it had seen…but he never even considered throwing it away. It was the one physical thing that still connected him to that which he had lost.

The redhead's heart fluttered as he stared down at his parchment treasure. This could be it…the key to helping him understand his hazy past. Fingers trembling, he reached into the space. He grasped the envelope…and lifted it from its haven. Lea slid his fingertips inside the paper covering. He felt the flat surface of the popsicle…then…touched the domed shape for which he was searching.

Lea's heart lurched. He had half-expected the shell to have vanished into thin air. It wouldn't have surprised him since a major chunk of his memory seemed to have done exactly that. He removed the sea treasure, placing it flat on his palm. It looked just as he remembered…just as Xehanort's journal had depicted.

As he stared at the shell…a final, staggering memory was released from his heart. He saw the girl…her pretty face awash with golden light. In one petite hand, she held a seashell…perhaps the same one Lea now clutched. She surveyed it with her large blue eyes. Then…she pressed it to her ear.

A giggle escaped the girl's lips as she listened, her head tilted toward her prize. "You can hear the ocean…" she said, smiling at him. "Maybe on our next vacation we can go there. Right, Axel?" Then…just as she always did…the girl vanished.

The redhead stared straight ahead. Almost instinctively…he lifted the shell to his head…and pressed it to his ear. An echoing white noise flooded his hearing...and his eyes closed.

"The ocean…" Lea murmured. A smile of utmost relief formed on his features.

There it was…one more clue in helping him figure out what it was he had forgotten. It may have been a small one…but he could feel the importance behind its seemingly insignificant front. The sea…it was connected. Perhaps, once he figured out how…it would unlock another memory…then another…and soon the chain would be complete once more.

Lea lowered his hand, still clasping the seashell. His peridot eyes gazed out the window, sparkling in the sunlight. For the first time in weeks…he felt like he was not completely alone. There were clues left to solve the enigmas of his past. He just had to be a little more diligent in finding them.

"Get it memorized," Lea murmured, face hardening with resolve.

He would find out about the missing girl…his missing friend. He would use the pieces she had left behind…and he would solve her mystery.

_Somewhere, I will find  
All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind  
In your mystery_

_Somewhere I will see_  
_All you've taken from me_  
_All you've kept deep inside_

_In the mystery of you…_  
_The mystery of you…_

**Whew, that was long. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked and please review :D! Please no flames. **

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BY TETSUYA NOMURA OR MYSTERY OF YOU BY RED, WRITTEN BY ROB GRAVES, JASON MCARTHUR, ANTHONY ARMSTRONG, AND JASEN RAUCH, SUNG BY MICHAEL BARNES**


End file.
